


Shut-Up Kiss

by matsukawas



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Dating, Kissing, M/M, Sequel, sebek is a flustered (and loud) mess, silver is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsukawas/pseuds/matsukawas
Summary: Silver and Sebek have been dating for a while, and Silver finds out dating Sebek isn't an easy feat - he gets embarrassed easily, and he's unbelievably loud. But after a certain incident, Silver finds a surefire to silence Sebek - yes, it involves kissing.Kind of a sequel to Wake-Up Kiss, but can be read as stand-alone.Wake-Up Kiss: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716088
Relationships: Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Shut-Up Kiss

Loud footsteps echoed in the cafeteria, somehow strong enough they could be heard over the chattering of the students and the clattering of plates and utensils. Silver didn't even have to look away from the food in front of him – he knew the steps were approaching their table, and obviously he knew who was the owner of those racket-causing steps. There was only one guy in the whole school who was capable of making every ounce of his being so thunderous. And that guy was his boyfriend.

Recently Silver found himself wondering how he ended up falling for Sebek. He was bold and hot-blooded, contrasting with Silver's calm and quiet attitude. For an outsider, they must have looked like a mismatch, like complete opposites. And they really were to some extent. But Silver didn’t see anything wrong with that. True, they had some disagreements and they often quarreled, a thing that didn't change even after they both admitted that yes, they were dating. And Silver thought it was fine. He liked to think of their little arguments as just another way for Sebek to convey his affection. Because so far Sebek was only capable of displaying more intimate gestures only when Silver was sleeping, using their secret magic spell – the wake-up kiss.

Silver knew Sebek was still extremely flustered whenever he had to initiate the infamous wake-up kiss, even though he did it countless of times, using it to call Silver back from dreamland. Silver knew about Sebek's struggles because sometimes he was pretending to be asleep, just so he could watch through slightly open eyelids how Sebek got all fidgety, face growing gradually redder as he prepared himself mentally to kiss Silver awake. Silver was almost addicted to this sight. It made him realize at least one reason why he was head over heels with the taller boy – underneath his tough and unapproachable demeanor, Sebek was the cutest, most adorable guy, who got embarrassed over kissing his sleeping boyfriend.

Now if he could just do something about Sebek's overflowing loudness, Silver's life would be so much more peaceful. Over the years, he has accepted that being over-the-top was an inseparable part of Sebek's personality, and honestly he thought he got used to it. But as they started spending more time together recently, he realized that he was wrong – you simply couldn’t get used to something like that. Whenever Silver thought Sebek couldn't surprise him anymore, Sebek proved him wrong – he always found new things to gush and nag about, often attracting unneeded attention from their surroundings if they happened to be in public (which Silver thought was a pity because he couldn't flirt with Sebek when everyone was looking at his screaming boyfriend).

Silver loved Sebek, loud voice and attitude included, but it could've been nice if he could just… mute him sometimes. Just as Silver was contemplating this little inconvenience, the echoing footsteps hushed, and Silver realized Sebek was standing right next to him.

"Forgive my tardiness, Young Master, Lilia-sama!" Sebek cried, making the people who sat by nearby tables cower away (and they weren't many, since no one wished to sit anywhere close to Malleus Draconia), "I was on class duty today, and work dragged more than I expected…"

"No need for apologies. You did well completing your duty." Malleus said, and Sebek's face immediately lighted up with joy, elated by the praise he received.

"Come now Sebek, have a seat and eat before the food gets cold!" Lilia urged Sebek, knowing he might become ecstatic over the simple compliment he received from his master. Sebek was quick to obey, and he sat in the empty seat to Silver's left.

Silver noticed how Sebek has always naturally ended up on his left side. It was an old habit that saved them lots of troubles, like elbows bumping into each other when they ate or did their homework. Silver has kind of started to think of his left side as Sebek's place, and he found himself saving a spot on his left for Sebek unconsciously, feeling like something was missing when his left side was empty. The only difference was that after they started dating, Sebek – probably without realizing – sat much, _much_ closer to Silver than he used to, so close that their shoulders threatened to touch. Sebek apparently didn't want Malleus and Lilia to find out about their relationship, but it was hard to miss when he sat considerably closer to Silver than what he used to, feeling visibly comfortable with their physical closeness.

Well, it was pointless to hide it anyway, since Lilia was the one who basically set them up together, and he was clearly grinning at them with a satisfied expression even this very moment. Silver felt bad for Sebek, but their relationship definitely was not a secret. Sebek didn’t have to know that though.

"How is school going for you, Sebek?" Lilia asked, in a caring voice saved only for his two pupils, "Have you got used to it already?"

"Thank you for your kind question, Lilia-sama!" Sebek exclaimed after swallowing his food in about three bites (not that Silver was counting), "It is an honor to study in the same school as the Young Master and Lilia-sama. The classes pose no challenge to a servant of the Young Master like myself, but I do find them interesting. For example-"

Silver closed his eyes. For a change, it wasn't because he was tired. Even when Sebek was speaking normally, his voice was still almost deafening, vibrating in Silver's head. Lilia has probably wanted to know about Sebek's enjoyment of school and whether he could make new friends, but there he was going on about some potion professor Crewel taught them to brew. Silver liked this serious side of Sebek, but he liked his cute side even more. And he had to deal with Sebek's babbling almost every day, all day, so it would be nice if he could at least eat his lunch quietly.

Silver decided to try something. He stretched his left hand underneath the table.

"And then Professor Crewel said-" Sebek went on, but suddenly stopped mid-sentence, gasping in surprise. Silver was touching his thigh, moving his hand slowly on the fabric of Sebek's pants, up and down in repetitive motions. He then allowed himself to slide his hand to the inner side of the muscular thigh, long fingers stroking the sensitive place. And while he was teasing his boyfriend, Silver continued eating with his right hand, not revealing that anything unusual was taking place underneath the table. But Sebek wasn’t as good as Silver at hiding his emotions, and it didn’t take long for his cheeks to heat up.

"What's wrong?" Malleus asked somewhat worriedly.

"Are you feeling unwell?" Lilia added, trying hard to hide his laughter. He definitely had an idea of what was going on.

"No, I-" Sebek tried to form words, but Silver next grabbed Sebek's hand. It was sweaty, but Silver held it in his anyway, their fingers locked together. At this point, Silver was purely teasing Sebek, and he knew he would get an earful for it later. But for now, he could enjoy a few rare moments of quiet lunchtime.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom!" Sebek declared and bolted from his seat, shaking Silver's hand away. He managed to sneak a furious glare at Silver, his reptile eyes burning with anger, before leaving their table.

Silver wondered if he overdid it this time. Sebek would probably give him hell later, which meant louder than usual screams from a flustered Sebek. But Silver recalled the way Sebek's body tensed with every touch of Silver's hand, the way he gasped for air quietly, wanting to yell but holding it in because he didn't wish to cause a ruckus in front of Malleus and Lilia.

Yup, it was definitely worth it, Silver nodded lightly to himself. If getting to hear those thunderous screams was the price he had to pay for seeing such cute reactions from Sebek, he was willing to take it. Sebek probably thought Silver was mean, but Silver simply wanted to see Sebek's flusterred side when he was _awake_ , without trying to steal peeks while pretending to be asleep. It should be his privilege as Sebek's boyfriend.

Silver shifted his eyes from his lunch and his gaze met with Lilia's, who stared at him with his wide, knowing eyes. Malleus seemed oblivious to what just happened, or maybe he simply didn't want to stick his nose into their business. But Lilia switched into full dad-mode and he tilted his head, pointing towards the direction Sebek has just run to (which was the entrance to the cafeteria and nowhere near the toilet), hinting Silver should follow him.

And Silver was a good son who listened to his father. And well, he did feel a bit guilty, thus he concluded he should just come clean and be honest with Sebek. But what should he tell him? That he wanted them to be more open about their relationship? That he liked Sebek's voice but Silver feared for his hearing so could you please shut-up for maybe two hours a day, oh kind Sebek? Yeah right, as if Sebek was going to just stand there and positively accept that. Silver needed some time to sort his feelings and find a way to convey his worries to Sebek without sounding rude. He didn’t want to hurt the feelings of his precious prince after all.

But Silver wasn’t going to get that time apparently, because Sebek ambushed him as soon as he passed through the cafeteria doors. Sebek towered over him, hands on his hips, blocking his way. He then pinned Silver to a nearby wall, Silver's back hitting it with a loud thud.

"What on earth was that back there!!!" Sebek screamed, his voice echoing through the school corridors. Silver wouldn't be surprised if it was heard in every single classroom.

 _That's just perfect_ , he thought, noticing how the other students who were coming and going from the cafeteria couldn’t stay indifferent to the yellings, staring at the two Diasomnians. Maybe they thought that a fight was starting and waited for an excuse to join in. But no fight was going to start as far as Silver was concerned.

"I was just trying to hold your hand, that's all." Silver answered carefully, hoping he sounded convincing enough.

Sebek could just let out some unintelligible sounds for a few moments, "T-That is _not_ how you hold hands!!! It's disgraceful!!!" He raised his voice, but Silver didn’t care anymore. God, Sebek was so _pure_.

"And why did you have to do that right there in front of the Young Master and Lilia-sama!? What if they suspect something? Couldn't your foolish human head come up with better timing!? In the first place-"

Silver felt like his head was engulfed by Sebek's voice, like there was no other sound in the world. It was… a strange feeling, but not necessarily a bad one. He stared at Sebek, watching with a sense of awe how his mouth was constantly moving, without actually hearing what he was saying. He saw his numerous sharp fangs, peaking from inside his mouth whenever he breathed more and more from his furious scolding at Silver. He watched how Sebek's lips formed the words as he spoke. Such tiny lips, but such a big mouth, in many ways. No wonder he could produce such a loud voice. But Silver realized that he yearned for that mouth, and he wanted it with no delays. He grabbed Sebek's necktie and pulled him downward, until their lips met.

Silence. The feeling that his head was full of nothing but Sebek's voice was gone, replaced with blessed silence. He couldn't hear any sound. Which was just obvious, considering Sebek's mouth was pressed against his, and even Sebek couldn't make any noise in such a position. But Silver also couldn't hear any other sound – as though the whole world has gone quiet. He tried to peek behind Sebek's shoulders, not letting go of either the kiss or Sebek's necktie. He understood the reason it was so quiet – everyone was looking at them.

 _This is… not good_ , Silver thought absentmindedly. Not that he cared about those other students, but he knew for a fact that Sebek wasn’t fond of doing this kind of stuff in public (because it was "disgraceful"). Silver angered him enough for one day, so he shouldn't take it too far. He let go of Sebek somewhat reluctantly, releasing his hold around his necktie, their lips slowly parting. Silver looked at the younger boy hesitantly.

Sebek was the reddest Silver has ever seen him. He didn’t look angry though, and that actually worried Silver. Sebek sent one confused glare at Silver – were his eyes a little wet? – and then he stormed away from there, pushing his way through the crowd of curious students.

Silver stood motionless in his place for a few moments. He probably fucked up, but just a bit. Sebek was probably just embarrassed, and Silver decided it was time he should tell him what was going on. But more importantly, Silver thought he was into something big. The moment he kissed Sebek was the quietest, most peaceful moment he has experienced in a while, and especially since he started dating Sebek. He had to put it to a test. And that may require him to tease Sebek once again.

~~~~~

"Sebek, please let me in." Silver said for the fifth time in the past hour, knocking on the door to Sebek's room.

"Go away!!!" Sebek shouted back at him, his voice sounding perfectly clear through the locked door.

"Look, I'm sorry for earlier. But I have something urgent to tell you." Silver insisted, and after thinking for a moment he added, "It has to do with Malleus and father."

There was no answer. Silver was about to knock again when he heard footsteps getting closer behind the door. He heard the sound of the door being unlocked, and Sebek opened it, leaving a tiny crack for his face to peek out.

"What do you want?"

"You're not going to let me in?"

"This place right here is perfect for you."

"I know you're angry, Sebek, and I want to apologize properly." Silver spoke calmly, knowing that Sebek always wavered whenever Silver was keeping his cool like that, "Will you let me?"

Sebek let out a series of dissatisfied grunts and grumbles, but he finally opened the door wide enough for Silver to pass. Silver entered the room and allowed himself to sit on Sebek's bed. He looked around, noticing how Sebek's room was as tidy as always, completely different from Silver's messy room. The only place that looked like it was touched by a living person was the study desk, which was filled to the brim with books. Every time Silver visited, the books were different. His eyes kept wandering and his gaze fell on the huge portrait of Malleus. Silver has forgotten about it. That sure was going to be awkward.

"Well?" Sebek stood in front of Silver, his arms crossed on his chest.

Silver reached for Sebek's hand and pulled it from its place on Sebek's broad chest, holding it in his. Sebek twitched, but he didn't resist or denied Silver's hand, which was a good sign. Silver went straight to the point.

"I'm sorry for earlier today in the cafeteria-"

"You should be!!!"

"-but I didn’t do it thoughtlessly, or out of malice." _Though maybe I was trying to tease a little_ , Silver admitted, but kept it to himself.

"Not thoughtlessly!?" Sebek shrieked in terror, "Touching me like… like _that_ in the middle of lunchtime right in front of the Young Master and Lilia-sama isn't something a thinking, sane person would do!!!"

"Well, about that, there's something I need to tell you." Silver squeezed Sebek's hand, pulling it lightly, "You should probably sit down."

Sebek snorted, "You think that your words can shock me? You're thinking too highly of yourself!!"

"Alright." Silver knew that would be the reaction, but at least he tried. "They know."

Sebek just looked at Silver with utter confusion, so Silver continued, "Well, I'm not sure about Malleus-sama, but father definitely knows."

Sebek inhaled, and when he opened his mouth next Silver regretted he didn’t bring earplugs.

"They know!?!? What do you mean they know!?"

"They know about us dating. Probably."

"How, in the name of the Witch of Thorns, do they know!? Did you tell them!?"

"Don't be an idiot. Also calm down-"

"It’s all over." Sebek pulled his hand away from Silver's and covered his face with it.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's not the end of the world."

"I'm _not_ being dramatic!!" Sebek cried, his voice echoing in the room.

"You are. And loud too."

"Don't you get it?" Sebek shook his head almost violently, "The Young Master's guards, who swore to protect him, dating each other. Everyone would think we're slacking on our duty!"

"Sebek." Silver said calmly but firmly, getting up from the bed.

"When we are definitely not! Well, maybe you are slacking occasionally, but I never wanted to be lumped together with you!!"

"Sebek, please shut up." Silver said, stepping closer to Sebek now.

"But now look what happened! Both of them must think we are shameless!! That we-"

But Sebek never got the chance to finish his stream of panicked words, because Silver's mouth was suddenly on his, for the second time that day.

Silence, once again. Sebek did try to keep on talking, his voice muffled against Silver's lips, but Silver didn’t plan on letting him. He pushed his tongue, inserting it into Sebek's mouth, feeling his sharp fangs against it. Sebek let out a small gasp, and he wasn't able to let out any other sound anymore, his words blocked by Silver's tongue and by the pleasure it sent to his body.

When Silver felt that Sebek's body got less tense under his touch, he stepped back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Sebek did the same, and as soon as he was done he charged Silver, both falling on the bed, Sebek on top, his hands supporting him.

"Why do you keep doing that!?"

"It's my own magic charm." Silver said, and when Sebek looked like Silver might be talking a foreign language, he explained, "You have the wake-up kiss, and I have the shut-up kiss."

Sebek blinked at Silver, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"But it worked, right?" Silver chuckled. His little experiment was a success. Not only the kiss was a perfect way to make Sebek shut up, he could also get the cutest reactions out of him, so two birds with one stone. A genius move if he did say so himself.

"Now listen to me," Silver said, holding Sebek's cheeks between his finger and thumb, preventing him from interfering any further, "We have father's support, that I know for sure, so you shouldn't worry about it."

Sebek spoke through his pinched cheeks, and Silver could decipher he was asking "How do you know?". So Sebek really didn’t realize that them getting together was all the result of his father's scheme. He was so naïve sometimes. Silver thought that he and Sebek would've ended up dating anyway eventually, but there was no doubt that the silly, yet affective push his father gave them made matters much easier.

To this day, Sebek was assured that the tale Lilia told him about the magical wake-up kiss was the highest form of truth, and not another one of the short fae's pranks. And Silver decided he didn't want to ruin his fantasy.

"Seems like father suspected something, so he asked me. I couldn't lie to him so I confessed, and he said he supports us." Silver made this little lie up on the spot, hoping Sebek would buy it. But he didn't have any reason to worry – Sebek's expression got softer, and relief appeared in his eyes. Silver thought it was safe now, so he let go of Sebek's face, and Sebek rolled on the bed, lying on his back next to Silver. On his left, obviously.

"As expected from Lilia-sama, he saw right through us." Sebek sounded impressed.

"He sure did." Silver said monotonously.

"And what about the Young Master?" Sebek asked carefully.

"I'm not sure, but if father suspected I'm sure he did too."

"Right, the Young Master is all-mighty after all!" Sebek declared, and added in a dry voice, "I hope he will give us his blessings too."

Silver turned to look at Sebek. When he lied like that on the bed, his monstrous height not playing any factor, his face could be seen for what it really was – young and naïve, appropriate for his age. A childish face that still hasn’t given up on fairytales. Suddenly Silver's heart was filled with warmth, and he sneaked another kiss on Sebek's lips.

"What was that for!? I wasn't loud now, was I!?"

"No, but you never initiate something yourself, so I have to work extra."

"I kiss you every day when you're sleeping!"

"It doesn't count." Silver teased.

Sebek frowned, and for a few moments it looked like he was having a mental argument with himself. Then his eyes met briefly with Silver's, and he dove in for a tiny peck on Silver's mouth.

"Satisfied!?" Sebek yelled, and rolled on the bed, turning his back to Silver, visibly embarrassed.

Silver sighed, his chest tight with emotions. His giant baby of a boyfriend was so cute. Honestly, he didn't care if he was the "initiator" in their relationship for all days to come. Sebek could keep his wake-up kisses, and Silver shall claim the shut-up kisses, and then some.

Silver sent his hand forward, wishing to touch Sebek, but stopped mid-action. He looked up to see Malleus staring at him from the portrait, and he retreated his hand in defeat. Well, they would have time for it later. He teased Sebek enough for one day anyway. Silver settled for lying next to Sebek, his forehead grazing against Sebek's wide back. And almost immediately he felt the familiar sensation of sleep falling on him.

Silver closed his eyes, waiting to be awakened with a kiss from his loud but pure prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> My twitter if you're interested in more silsebe rambling: @k0itsuki


End file.
